fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Aubrey de Laurijn
Aubrey de Laurijn is the second exclusive Nightloid made by Beatrice (formerly Kellay). Design General In general, Aubrey's skin tone is fair with a few freckles here and there, and her eyes are a green-blue color (though not teal). Her hair color is blonde with black/brown roots; the length reaches down to the torso and stops midway. Additionally her height is 6'1". N!GHTLOID design This design/outfit is her main one. In this outfit, she wears a simple long-sleeved button-up shirt, with a black short skirt and matching suspenders. Her footwear is consisted of black Dr.M-style boots and translucent black stockings. For accessories in this outfit; she wears a sword-shaped novelty necktie, and a black bowler hat. Casual N!GHTLOID design In this design, she wears a black sweater with a "sun spider" pattern, along with a purple above-the-knee skirt. For footwear, she wears pink Dr.M boots and translucent black stockings. Second design This design/outfit was formerly her main one. In this outfit; she wears a 1900s-style blue plaid dress with red, black and white trims and designs. Her footwear is consisted of simple brown ankle boots and matching translucent brown stockings. She wears a red necktie/ascot and a rose hair decoration as accessories. Alternate design This design/outfit is her alternate one. In this design; she wears a dark blue-black lolita dress with a white lace collar, under a faded blue-green formal coat with a white and blue-grey pinstripe motif. She wears black Dr.M shoes as footwear, along with translucent black stockings. A simple (but mostly unseen) dark wine red hair ribbon is used in this outfit as an accessory. History Beatrice (the creator), on June 2017, has decided to do a total remake of her character (Beatriz van Zonne) with the same name, as the creator has claimed that the character "shares too much attributes with her, i.e. a self insert". After a month or so of research and character-making, Aubrey de Laurijn was the new replacement for Beatrice's former "flagship" character. As of July 17 2017, Beatriz van Zonne's article on this very wiki has been replaced. Personality Aubrey could be described as a particular person of interest. While she is a person who's considered somehow intelligent, she does not like to show off her academic prowess. She is an all-around person who's comfortable with casual discussions with friends and other acquaintances, and is often eager to make new friendships. Additionally, she's also comfortable with friends of her friends. When together with friends/acquaintances, she's quick to lighten up conversations with some jokes, sarcasm and references. However, despite that—Aubrey doesn't trust people that she just met, and rejects romantic activities and relationships. She also has a few bad sides—she is often easily annoyed, and to a lesser extent a bit impatient. Aubrey's main casual interests are old films, along with semi-professional photography and fashion designs. And though not a polyglot, she speaks a few languages: English and German. In addition, Aubrey also practices karate, mainly for self-defense. Background/Lore Main/Nightcore Series Lore Work in progress. Voice As usual, no configuration has been made yet. However, the creator (Beatrice) will provide her voice (although altered) for Aubrey. Songs Aubrey's voice is a WIP. Additional info Literacy *'Literacy Type:' Outstanding *'Laterality/Writing Hand:' Right Relationships *''Nightloid -'' In good terms with most of them, but also can be rivals or worse, enemies. **''Keirynn Keirai -'' Close friends, and friendly rival to a lesser extent. They first met at a school fieldtrip while they were in elementary school. **''Raye Nightcore -'' Respects her as the main leader of the Nightloid group, also close friends. **''MELODISCA -'' Possibly friends, but not too close. **''LuLu -'' Mainly friends. **''Spencer Tempo -'' Rivals, but mostly in good terms with each other. She beats Spencer at strategy and/or MOBA games, just like what she did with Mika. **''Mika Reizou -'' Is slightly uncomfortable with Mika, but both of them still stay friends nonetheless. Mika is Aubrey's kouhai, who often play video games together. **''Jamie Historia -'' Friendly rival, but a close friend most of the time. They knew about (and became friends with) each other through the internet. **''Seira Ricks -'' One of her best friends since childhood, and also are cousins. **''Shion Yukimura -'' Not essentially friends, better to be described as a teammate. **''Luis Noizer -'' Similar to Shion; Luis is another teammate of Aubrey, but they have known each other longer. They get along fairly well. **''IKARiS -'' Close friends, but she wishes to be more friendly to them. **''Polly Rhythm -'' Somewhat friendly rivals and (occasionally) full-blown rivals, although they can be seen in good terms with each other in canon. They share a love for fashion. *''Kasari Baretu -'' Possible rival, or enemy. She finds Kasari a bit...annoying. *''Mardhaloid -'' Kouhai. Mardhaloid often has fangirling sessions, much to Aubrey's chagrin. *''Kaseyu -'' Possibly close friends. She is intrigued with Kaseyu's witch/wizard powers. *''Funloid -'' Aubrey is currently their "manager". They are mainly on good terms. *''Lourdes -'' Possibly close friends? Trivia *Her blood type is B-. Appearances She might appear in the second part of Gayle99's Nightcore ''story on Wattpad. Other than that, Beatriz will appear in a Nightloid mini-comic series by the creator. She may also appear in the ''Nightloid Quest RPG, and (as said above) the Nightloid fighting game Nightsingers Continued. Gallery Kellysinaga Aubrey.png|N!GHTLOID outfit made in SelfyLab. Kellysinaga Aubrey (Casual).png|Casual outfit made in SelfyLab. Kellysinaga Aubrey (pixelart).png|Pixel/Paint art by Bea. Kellysinaga Aubrey (2nd draw).png|Another drawing by Bea. Kellysinaga Aubrey (new design).png|Alternate design by Bea. Kellysinaga Aubrey de Laurijn (Sweater).png|Sweater drawing by Bea. Category:Original Category:Fanloid Category:Characters by Kellysinaga Category:Female Category:Voiced by Human Category:Nightloid Category:Voice from Macne Nana